Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * André Other Characters: * Robert, Six' chauffeur * Mitch Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = White Zombie: Faithful Unto Death | Writer2_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Review of the Bella Lugosi classic White Zombie. | Appearing2 = | ReprintOf3 = Mystic Vol 1 27 | StoryTitle3 = Who Walks With a Zombie? | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Russ Heath | Inker3_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Getting a letter from his lover Jane Long who had been researching Voodoo in a West Indian Island, Hardin goes to see her upon her letter asking for help. There he is met by a Dr. Peoule who tells him that Jane has fallen ill and that he has come to meet Hardin in her place. Taken to Jane, he is horrified to find that she is in a strange trance and follows Peoule's orders. Reading her notes, he learns the truth, the Peoule is not a real doctor by a practitioner of Voodoo and kills people and turns them into zombies, his most recent victim being Jane herself. When Peoule is about to shoot Hardin in cold blood, an army of the undead rises from the grave and kills Peoule. Turning away from the horrific sight, Hardin looks back when the chaos is over to find that everyone, Jane including, have disappeared. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ken Hardin Supporting Characters: * Jane Long Antagonists: * Dr. Peoule Races and Species: * Humans * Zombies | StoryTitle4 = With the Dawn Comes Death (Part 2) | Writer4_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Story continued from Tales of the Zombie #3.... Major Dureaux and Tracy Sanford have to battle the Dark One, the Voodoo god of evil named Bakula-Baka in order to save Tracy's brother David Sanford. Through David's body, Bakula-Baka uses his voodoo powers to create and army of were-slaves to attack people. During the confrontation Dureaux has to once more embrace his Haitian heritage, believing in Voodoo and calling for the help of the other Lao gods to help him. However, in defeating Bakula-Baka, Tracy and David are killed in battle. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Brother Voodoo... Lives Again! | Writer5_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler5_1 = Gene Colan | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Publication and fictional history of the character Brother Voodoo, and how his adventures will appear in future issues of Tales of the Zombie. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Voodoo War | Writer6_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler6_1 = Syd Shores | Penciler6_2 = Dick Ayers | Inker6_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Mr. Fairbanks, a cattle farmer who has come to Haiti to make a living blames the local Latrou for poisoning his cattle in revenge for his son's hanging after the boy was caught stealing from Fairbanks. This brings both men to blows and vowing revenge on the other. Both seek out voodoo as a means of getting revenge on one another. First Ramon Latrou uses voodoo to kill Fairbanks' wife and things escalate from there. It all ends with Latrou and Fairbanks having a showdown with voodoo dolls, both men cutting off parts of their respective dolls in hopes of killing the other until they are both dead, consumed by their own desire for revenge. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Luana * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = Death's Bleak Birth | Writer7_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler7_1 = Frank Springer | Inker7_1 = Frank Springer | Colourist7_1 = Black and White | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Professor Cochrane has found a method that would be the source of wealth and power, and a couple of thugs want to get it so that they can exploit it to their own ends. When Cochrane refuses to divulge his secrets they try roughing him up but accidentally kill him in the process and flee the scene. Realizing that Cochrane probably wrote his secret down, they break back into his home to try and find it, all they find is a folder labelled "Project: Afterlife" a document that holds the key to cheating death and gaining immortality. When Cochrane's wife walks in on them, they shoot her in cold blood, killing her instantly. Going to Cochrane's grave, they use the incantations in the Project: Afterlife folder to resurrect Cochrane so that they can finall learn their secrets. The horribly decayed Cochrane mocks them, telling the two stupid thugs that Project: Afterlife was the secret that he was keeping from them, because people would pay anything to gain immortality. He then reveals to them that in order for the incantation to work, the person speaking it gives up their life force in order to resurrect the dead, and one of the thugs dies shortly after. The other one tries to shoot Cochrane to death, but to no effect and is killed by the vengeful scientist. Returning to his home, he finds his wife dead, and Cochrane begins speaking the incantation, willing to forfeit his own immortality so that his wife can live again. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Maynard * Creach Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}